Dani Alves
| cityofbirth = Juazeiro, Bahia | countryofbirth = Brazil | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Right back | currentclub = São Paulo | clubnumber = 10 | youthyears = 1996–1998 1998–2001 | youthclubs = Juazeiro Bahia | years = 2001-2002 2002-2008 2008-2016 2016–2017 2017–2019 2019– | clubs = Bahia Sevilla Barcelona Juventus Paris Saint-Germain São Paulo | caps(goals) = 25 (2) 175 (11) 247 (14) 19 (2) 48 (2) 11 (1) | nationalyears = 2003 2006- | nationalteam = Brazil U20 Brazil | nationalcaps(goals) = 7 (0) 118 (8) | manageryears = | managerclubs = |nationality = Brazilian}}Daniel Alves da Silva (born 6 May 1983), commonly known as Dani Alves (ˈdɐ̃ni ˈawvis), is a Brazilian professional footballer who was last play as a right back for São Paulo FC and for the Brazilian national team. Before joining Barcelona, Alves spent a successful six-year spell with Sevilla, winning two UEFA Cups and the Copa del Rey with the Andalusian side. He joined Barcelona for €32.5 million, becoming the third-most expensive defender of all time. He won the Treble in his first season with the club and in the next season he won the Spanish Super Cup, European Super Cup and FIFA Club World Cup. Additionally, he helped the club to clinch another Spanish Super Cup, two league titles and a UEFA Champions League in the years that followed. Alves has held a Spanish passport since 2005. Alves is the second-most decorated footballer in European competitions of all time with nine European medals, leaving him one behind Paolo Maldini on the all-time list. A full international for Brazil since 2006, Alves was included in their squads for two World Cups and four Copa América tournaments, winning the 2007 edition of the Copa América, as well as the 2009 and 2013 Confederations Cups. Honours Clubs ;Bahia * Campeonato Baiano: 2001 * Campeonato do Nordeste: 2001, 2002 ;Sevilla * Copa del Rey: 2006–07 * Supercopa de España: 2007 * UEFA Cup: 2005–06, 2006–07 * UEFA Super Cup: 2006; Runner-up 2007 ;Barcelona *La Liga: 2008–09, 2009–10, 2010–11, 2012–13 *Copa del Rey: 2008–09, 2011–12; Runner-up 2010–11, 2013–14 *Supercopa de España: 2009, 2010, 2011, 2013; Runner-up 2012 *UEFA Champions League: 2008–09, 2010–11 *UEFA Super Cup: 2009, 2011 *FIFA Club World Cup: 2009, 2011 International ;Brazil * Copa América: 2007 * FIFA Confederations Cup: 2009, 2013 * FIFA World Youth Championship: 2003 Individual * La Liga's Best Defender: 2009 * UEFA Cup Most Valuable Player: 2006 * UEFA Super Cup Man of the Match: 2006 * UEFA Team of the Year: 2007, 2009, 2011 * FIFPro World XI: 2009, 2011, 2012, 2013 * ESM Team of the Year: 2007, 2009, 2010, 2011, 2012 * FIFA Confederations Cup Team of the Tournament: 2013 External links *FC Barcelona official profile *Dani Alves lucirá el dorsal '22' como homenaje a Abidal * * * * * * Category:Defenders Category:Players Category:Brazilian players Category:1983 births Category:Living people Category:Esporte Clube Bahia players Category:FC Barcelona players Category:Juventus F.C. players Category:La Liga players Category:Serie A players Category:Sevilla FC players Category:Paris Saint-Germain F.C. players Category:São Paulo FC players Category:Copa América-winning players Category:FIFA Confederations Cup-winning players Category:2007 Copa América players Category:2009 FIFA Confederations Cup players Category:2010 FIFA World Cup players Category:2011 Copa América players Category:2013 FIFA Confederations Cup players Category:2014 FIFA World Cup players Category:2015 Copa América players Category:Copa América Centenario players